Silver Surfer Dawn Greenwood: The Cruelest Truth
by The Cream Cheez
Summary: What happens when the Noblest Hero in the Marvel Universe, the Silver Surfer realizes he has been wrong by the very Universe he has defended. A sequel to The Silver Surfer's New Dawn storyline.


NOTE: This Story takes place after the events of Damnation #5 but before Guardian of the Galaxy #1 (2019)

Alpha Centauri

The Silver Surfer speeding through space loves to enjoy the view especially with a star as beautiful as Alpha Centauri. The Surfer eager return to Earth since he knew that he would get a chance to fly by his favorite cosmic marvel. He looks out to scan far out in the cosmic horizon. He sees a faint star, the Sun knowing that his Journey is coming to a quick end, but in truth it's actually is beginning.

Just as the Surfer prepares for one last thrust for Earth of his board, a bolt of Eldritch Dark Energy hits him on his side. The Surfer is now forced to stop, as he is almost knocked off his board, having to take a knee. The bolt was both powerful, and sudden, but the energy signature was very familiar to him.

The Surfer uses his enhanced vision and sees into the darkness of space. He catches a glimpse of something even darker. He knows who did this. "Come out and face me Mephisto, do not try to hide in the Darkforce Dimension." A voice from within the Darkforce Portal calls out "While I am my father's son, I am still not my father." From the darkness comes out a dark figure. The Surfer knows who it is and calls out his name "Blackheart! What is your issue with me? I never had any Quarrel with you." Blackheart now out of the Darkforce Portal and now is fully visible, as the light from Alpha Centauri hitting his jet black body. The Surfer's hands now drip red and black with raw power and energy. Blackheart amused laughs then says "My father promised me my own neither realm if I could take you out." Surfer responds "Demon, you are aware that the alias for your father is the Prince Of Lies? I think that win or lose you will be highly disappointed."

Blackheart raises his hands, oozing ectoplasm. The air around him crackles with Eldritch and Darkforce energy as he points his hands towards the Silver Surfer. The Surfer already knowing what Blackheart is going to do begins to weave his way around the many Darkforce and energy blasts that are hurled at him, he knows two things. He knows that Blackheart cannot win this fight and that there is something more to Mephisto sending Blackheart to stop him. As the Silver continues to avoid Blackheart's volleys, the Surfer calls out to him and says, "Blackheart stop this, you are being used, I have no quarrel with you. Blackheart continues his barrage and yells back at the Surfer, "LIES!"

The Surfer knows there is nothing else to say. Blackheart has it in his mind to bring him in regardless. The Surfer has not fought back until now. The Surfer using his board has closed the space between them both. He knows Blackheart is very powerful but he is still inexperienced. Blackheart is also a schemer, not a brute looking for a fight. Blackheart would plot for years on a plan. Attacking on a whim is out of character for him. The Surfer shifts his weight and his board veers around Blackheart. The Surfer then sees his shot as he blasts his demonic enemy on his exposed side with a continuous Power Cosmic energy blast, as the Surfer and his board revolve as in orbit around Blackheart.

After spinning around Blackheart a few times, Blackheart drops his hands and slumps almost lifeless propped up by the lack of gravity in space. The Surfer stops and stands over Blackheart. Blackheart and with the last of his strength says "This proves nothing Norrin Radd. Nothing! I will have my chance again and beat you into oblivion." Blackheart moves his hands and whisks himself way back to the Darkforce Dimension. The Surfer clenches his fist and says to himself, "There is no way Mephisto could even begin to imagine that Blackheart could defeat me. So why would he send him on a fool's errand? I need answers NOW! I may need to stay longer on Earth longer than I expected." He turns back to the star that is called Sun and speeds off in that direction.

Now Greenwich Village

The Silver Surfer after a super-speed flight from Alpha Centauri zips straight to New York City, 177A Bleecker Street. He gets to the front door and before he could knock, the door opens. Wong stands behind the open doorway. Surfer quickly says, "Wong I need to see Stephen." Wong makes way for the Surfer and his floating board to allow them to enter saying, "Please come in Surfer, Stephen though is not in and I do not expect him for a few days. Is something wrong?" Surfer "I was attacked by Blackheart under the direction of Mephisto". He promised Blackheart a kingdom in the Underworld to bring me in." Wong laughs, "Wong my friend what is wrong with you?" Wong shakes his head and says, "I am sorry Surfer, I should not have laughed. I can promise you Mephisto has no means to do anything right now." The Surfer confused asks, "What do you mean Wong?" Wong assures the Surfer by resting his hand on the Surfer's shoulder and explains, "I helped to get Mephisto into his mystical prison at a casino in Las Vegas. Oh and Hell it under the control of Johnny Blaze, the former Ghost Rider. There is no way Mephisto can promise him anything."

The Silver Surfer grabs his board then says, "Thank you, Wong. I must then leave for Las Vegas immediately then." Wong quickly interrupts the Surfer and says "Do not worry friend Surfer. I can get us there in an instant." Wong then raises his hands and casts a portal that envelopes both of them, and instantly arrive in at the casino. Wong points to a small square in the middle of the casino floor, "Mephisto in being held there", he says. The Surfer with the board in tow walks over to the cell and looks inside. Mephisto with his back turned away from the Surfer speaks, "Norrin, I would have never expected you to make a jailhouse visit. Please tell me you brought me a cake, preferably Devil's Food Cake, with a magical file or key." The Surfer, angrily asks, "Why did you send Blackheart to attack me Demon?" Mephisto laughs then say "I did no such thing. The kid is not the sharpest machete of the bunch. By the way, how do you like my new place? Very cozy, don't you think? It's kinda funny everyone thinks that I failed and I got captured. See that is what is so different about me. I plan ahead." Mephisto finally turns and faces the Silver Surfer. He walks over to his small bed with red sheets and lays down, propping his upper body on the headboard. The Surfer getting angrier, "What does this have to do with me?" Mephisto points to his TV and cryptically speaks, "I look at this like a long-needed vacation. And I have had a lot of time to catch up on TV. I personally love Morning Joe… That Mika is great eye candy. Hmm, I guess gentlemen do prefer blondes." The Surfer gritting his teeth raises his clenched hand and grumbles, "Mephisto quit your babbling and answer me, NOW!" Mephisto now getting up off his bed quickly moving to the mystical jail bars angrily now showing his teeth speaks again, "You're not listening, I have been telling what is going on." The Surfer trying to lean in closer to the jail cell says, "I have been Mephisto. And I get it that you wanted to get caught but your cryptic clues about everything else sounds like drivel." Mephisto turns away from the Surfer and smugly declares, "Shut up and listen Norrin. Yes, I brought Hell to Las Vegas and I did not spare the irony, in what appeared to be an attempt to bring my Hell on Earth. Yet I fully knew that I would be stopped I would lose my seat in Hell and most importantly get imprisoned here which prevents any magic, psionic, esoteric, cosmic and reality-warping powers getting out and more importantly getting in." Surfer looks at Mephisto in a slightly confused look, "Are you telling me that you attacked Las Vegas to get me to come to you here and not be able to get to you?" Mephisto chuckles looks at the Surfer and says, "Oh how is your friend Nova? I hear she is alive and kicking… By the way, I hope she knows how much of a great kisser you are. Haha. Oh Norrin, stop being mad at me you were never my type. These prison powers are not meant for you but for The Ones That Know Everything. I lost a bet and made a promise to someone I actually care about. This is me making good on that promise. Surfer… You need to find the Most Important Person to you in the Universe, they're out there. And now since I told you and you know about this, The Ones That Know Everything will be coming after me, and now you. Be warned Norrin Radd they will do everything in their infinite power to stop you." The Silver Surfer steps and looks at Mephisto a little scared and confused, "Mephisto who do you mean?" Mephisto goes back to his bed and lies down his head looking away from the Surfer and watching his TV, then speaks one last time to the Silver Surfer. "You have all you need Norrin, now go and leave me to my penance. The Walking Dead is about to start and it has given me a few new ideas." Jet black curtains then drop in front of Mephisto's jail cell behind the bars. Mephisto closes his eyes and thinks to himself, "It is done Amara, I hope you are happy."

The Silver Surfer stands there in front of the jail cell looking at it motionless for a few minutes Wong returns and sees his friend Norrin Radd, the Silver Surfer in a way he has never seen him before. "Friend Silver Surfer, what is wrong?" asks Wong. Silver Surfer slightly turns his head and responds "I am fine Wong; I need to leave the Earth once more thank you for everything, my friend. Please tell Dr. Strange to contact me when you next see him." Wong does not need magical powers to see that his friend does not look nor feel well. But before Wong could reassure his friend and find out if Mephisto was able to cast any spell on his friend, the Silver Surfer was already on his board soaring off through the ceiling phasing through it much to the delight of the casino patrons.

The Surfer quickly leaves Las Vegas and jets off upwards into the night sky. Norrin can feel pressure on his chest. He feels anxiety in his soul. He does not know what to think about what Mephisto just told him. The comment Ones That Know Everything is a reference to the Cosmic Abstract Beings. And as the man that has fought Cosmic Entities, sublime beings with surreal power before, he feels scared.

A Few Years Ago South Beach Spring Break

Magma and Mephisto lay in bed covered by red satin sheets in a swank hotel Penthouse suite. The TV is turned on to some documentary on the world's superheroes. Magma sits up and puts her hands over her face. "I can't believe I did this", she says. Mephisto looking suave but sincere, "Have I upset you, have I done something wrong? I have been nothing been a perfect gentleman." Magma shakes her head and says "I can't believe I called I decided to come to South Beach for Spring Break. I can't believe I drank that much. I can't believe that I went back to my hotel room and called you up. AND what I really can't believe is that you are here in South Beach at the same time. I can't believe you happen to be in some penthouse hotel suite for Spring Break." Mephisto throws off the sheets and gets up. Magma was expecting to see him naked as he got off the bed. But he sees him already instantly magically dressed in a white Armani suit. He then smiles, as he rubs his chin and then says "No Amara I did not put any spell or suggestion. I do not use any magic on you. You have been the poster child for responsibility. You have always done what you have been told to do. Leaving Nova Rome, confronting Selene…" Magma interrupts Mephisto "Have you been spying on me, on my life?" Mephisto frowns then shakes his head and says "Hell No. I am the lord of the Underworld remember. There is so much I know about everyone." Mephisto walks over to the bar while waving his hand a bottle of liquor floats over to him and then pours into a shaker. He turns back to Magma and says "Where was I? Oh yeah… everyone accuses me of forcing them to do horrible things. But that cannot be further from the truth. You want to know what I am doing here. Well, this is South Beach too call them my hunting grounds would be an understatement, it is a fertile field bad choices. Spring Break is my high season. So many fools caught up by so many bad choices. I don't need to coerce anybody. There is a good girl that gets knocked up from a one night stand, the slackers that run out of money, the drunks that get picked up by the cops. Even worse are the frat boys who lure girls to their hotel rooms then get busted by their girlfriends. No, I do not have to force anyone at all down here they give me their souls willingly." Magma sitting up on the bed covering her chest with the red sheets, she pulls her blonde hair back and says "You're right that's your nature… That's what you are. I should have never acted that way over the Disir. Knowing you is like having a pet tiger and then get mad it for eating your family. What really bothered me was your whole smug attitude over the whole thing. That mess seemed never-ending. Then why I asked you for help you smiled made a joke and told me no." Mephisto finishes shaking the liquor and pours it into 2 martini glasses. He hands one over to Magma. She takes it and looks at it, saying "Yes it was me that called you, and no one put that in my head this is my doing. You are right. That fact that the Devil himself was attracted to me, the fact that he never forced me to do anything I did want to do, even though I knew even feared you could or would. Being with you was both fun and exciting for the wrong reasons. Yet you were always for lack of better word sweet." Mephisto smiles and says "That would make me the ultimate bad boyfriend wouldn't it." They both laugh Mephisto continues, "Well as much as I know about everybody, I never used that against you. It would have not been as interesting. I would be no different than that creep Starfox. No the fact that I know everything on just about everyone is no gift, it's a curse."

The TV then blares "The Silver Surfer has been given by a unanimous vote at the UN, status as an Honorary Earthling after saving the world's culture and art from the invading forces of his native Zen La. He has also been given honorary Citizenship to every country on Earth. But considering his girlfriend, Dawn Greenwood is American; we think that he might have a special place for the USA." Mephisto laughs Norrin Radd if you knew the truth about what happened to him and Dawn Greenwood; it would make you cry tears of blood. It is perhaps the saddest love story since Orpheus and Eurydice." Magma confused asks "What do you mean? What happened to them?" Mephisto sits back on the bed and looks down to the ground. Magma looks at Mephisto looking almost like he is sad. Mephisto knows that she is of Roman descent thus she would have known about the Greek Tragedy of Orpheus and Eurydice. Mephisto takes a deep breath and in a voice, she thought sounded says, "They travel through time where they get stuck somewhere that they can never get back from, somewhere sometime before the Big Bang. They waited for the day that they could return to Earth back to their time. They waited but she eventually died. When the Universe they where in began to die Norrin, the Silver Surfer he could return back to the Universe they where both from. He took his wife's remains and energy and traveled through the Big Bang to get back home. As he did he released her remains and her energy along that barrier at the beginning of both time and space; and as a tribute to her and her name. The Silver Surfer released her energy creating the Dawn throughout the Universe." Magma with a tear rolling down her cheek asks "That is so beautiful." Mephisto interrupts and says "But that was not the end of the story. Norrin was stranded at the beginning of the Universe, the beginning of Time. He changed his name and appearance as to not interfere with the Timeline. He was so afraid of damaging the timeline that he dared not even attempt to transverse it and get back to his present, so he stayed in the past. Stranded in his own Universe, yet as impotent as a Watcher. Knowing full well what was going to happen, both good and bad; but unable to do anything about it. He was stuck for what is literally an eternity. Then, 14 Billion years later, give or take a few Million, Dawn Greenwood was born, eventually, he went and stayed as a guest at the bed and breakfast Dawn's father owned in Massachusetts. Norrin went back every year looking over the young girl that would one day be his soul mate. And no not in a creepy uncle sort of way, but more like a…. oh I hate the word I am about to use but there is no other way to say it…a guardian angel. Norrin under the name Norville Rappaport looked after her every summer as a child. He then waited for the day that the Silver Surfer and Dawn Greenwood would meet fall in love and travel back in time together and restart the loop all over. That paradox, that time loop became his personal hell. Seeing his younger self and the woman he loves making the same mistake again. And once the younger Surfer and Dawn disappeared somewhere in time, Norville became the Surfer once more. In many ways, life had given the Surfer a punishment worse than I could have given him in Hell. Many people would say that would be the end of this tragic love story, but here is where my gift about knowing everything about everyone becomes a curse; there is so much more that happened to my old foe and his girl that he does not even know about."

A tear of blood roll down Magma's face. She wipes off the tear with her palm. As she looks at her palm as she sees the blood, she says "I would damn you to hell for cursing me to cry blood if I had not known you are already there. So what does the Silver Surfer not know? What is it? You can't tell me something like this without finishing." Mephisto scratches his chin and then says "I am sorry about the blood. I wasn't joking when I said that before. I will tell you what happened but due to the fact that the Timeline and the stability of the Universe could be horribly affected over it... I need to cast a spell of silence making sure that you can never tell another soul living, dead or anything above below or anything in between. Is that alright?" Magma nods. Mephisto continues, "To make sure none of the Cosmic Entities hear me tell you the truth I must whisper the rest of the story in your ear." Magma's eyes red and puffy nods. Mephisto leans in and tells her the rest of the Tragedy of Dawn Greenwood. Magma's eyes widen in terror fear and extreme sadness. Her tears flow once more, the sound of her crying is almost deafening. She tries to compose herself as she pushes Mephisto off her. She then yells at Mephisto, "STOOOOOP!" Magma weeping uncontrollably, "YOU ARE SO CRUEL!" Mephisto looks at Magma, she is visually shaken by what he has told her. Mephisto draws a red silk handkerchief from his Armani suit. Magma takes it and wipes the bloody tears from her face. Slight thin red streaks line Magma's face as she says, "You need to tell him! He can't go on not knowing the truth!" Mephisto stares down Magma with a scowl "Amara, you are aware the Surfer is one of my greatest enemies?" Magma yells back "I DON'T CARE! Just for the sake of love and closure, you must tell the Silver Surfer what happened." Mephisto rolls his eye and says "Huh, love." Magma still in anger says "Don't give me that typical male crap… huh, love. I remember my first date with you… You were actually nervous. It was cute. The Lord of Hell, the Prince of Lies was nervous over a pretty girl. So don't tell me that Demons and Lords of the Underworld don't have love or have something, and thing like it." Mephisto angered says "You have no idea what you are talking about, girl." Magma leans into Mephisto letting the red sheet covering her fall. She then continues arguing with him, "I will make a deal with you. If I can prove that there is love in the Underworld you must tell him." Mephisto visibly upset nods as small wisps of smoke are coming out of his nostrils showing his rage. Mephisto looking at Magma with a seriousness she has never seen on his face before he says "Do not make any deals or promises to me that you cannot or will not fulfill, Amara." Magma stares down Mephisto just as intensely. Mephisto nods and says "Very well." Magma continues, "You mention the Tragedy of Orpheus and Eurydice. Well, who was the one that convinced Pluto to release them?" Mephisto closes his eyes as thick black smoke pours out of his nostrils knowing he just lost the bet. Magma stands up and looks at Mephisto dead in his face, and continues, "Persephone bitch! If I am lying you can strike me down take my soul and make me your consort in Hell for all eternity." Mephisto closes his eyes for a long second and thinks. He makes his way to a barstool and chuckles slightly then says. "Ha, Persephone bitch!"He closes his eyes again for a long second and re-opens them and in a soft voice "Give me a few years to make sure nothing in Time or the Universe gets affected." Magma asks, "How many?" Mephisto replies, "No more than 5 years, probably 4, I promise." Magma breathes a sigh of relief as she realizes that she has beaten the Devil, even though that Devil, for that night was her lover.

Somewhere and Nowhere: Overspace

The Stranger, Infinity, Eternity, Death, Master Order, Lord Chaos, In-Betweener, Mistress Love, Sire Hate, Entropy, Oblivion, and every other Abstract Cosmic Entity have gathered. They appear restless and worried. Some are sitting some are standing. They all are encircled around Eternity and his speaker, the In-Betweener. The In-Betweener calls the meeting to order and speaks "Eternity has requested for me to speak on his behalf. The Celestials, unfortunately, could not join us due to their recent struggles against the Aspirants. We are here today to discuss the problem Mephisto has unleashed. While it may seem insignificant, the fate of a reality is at risk. The Queen is the key to all of this and Demonic Ruler Mephisto has told the Herald the truth about the Queen . "The Stranger interrupts, "Wait why she is not here? She should be here to give her side of the story, she should have a say in all this." In-Betweener continues, "Yes Stranger normally she would be her, but considering certain aspect about her very existence, and that of Reality itself; we think it would be better if we came to a conclusion before we talk to her" The embodiment of Death stirs and makes her way to leave. "It Appears that Death requests to remain neutral in this matter." Infinity moves forward then speaks, " We may need to remove her or the Herald…" Mistress Love interrupts "Remove? Have guys gone crazy?" Infinity continues and answers, "Yes Mistress Love it might be better to remove one or both of them, to make sure that Reality continues." Everyone there has been noticing that Mistress Love's uneasy over the subject and her manner of speaking is different than normal. As she moves forward and responds, "I would say you have all gone insane if you had souls…" Lord Chaos interjects, "Mistress Love please I know you are the living embodiment of the fieriest of emotions, but please we need to act with some sense of decorum. We may have to do this, to save ourselves, thus saving Reality. We have to entertain every contingency." Mistress Love visibly angry and points at both Lord Chaos and Master Order, "Don't give me decorum Chaos, where was your decorum when Master Order and you became Logos during the Eternity War?" Master Order quickly interjects himself, "How dare you! We were under the control of the First Firmament." Mistress Love continues, "What is wrong with all of you. You are talking about someone who fought with us during the Eternity War. Someone we have known for as long as we have existed. And the Herald has been an agent for all us. Someone we have always been able to call on." Mistress Love looks at those gathered and sees how they all look at her with shame, indifference or sadness. Mistress Love begins to feel that her pleas have been in vain. In-Betweener moves back to the center of the gathering. He stays silent for a second and then speaks, "You are right Mistress Love, which is why we will not take any action on the Magistess or the Herald. Any action will be taken as a last resort. Eternity knows her very well and appreciates her help during the Eternity War. He also thinks that taking any ultimate action on one of us, like the Queen would be in very bad taste. Eternity feels that talking the Surfer out of his folly would the most prudent thing to do first, and we know who to use for that." Galactus steps forward. In-Betweener continues, "We shall send Galactus to contact his Herald, and either convince him to stop or as his former master, make him stop." Mistress Love disgusted looking at Eternity "Father you know this does not have to go like this at all. You have no need to let it end the way they all fear. Eternity looks away and says or reacts to nothing. Mistress Love disgusted, then says, "I want no part of this." She then teleports herself away. Galactus looks on, silent. In-Betweener starts to speak once more, "We all know what needs to be done. While Galactus goes out to seek his Herald some of us will begin to look into other contingency options. I call an end..." A voice from the back of the gathering quickly says "What about Mephisto?" Everyone turns and sees Dormammu steps forward, "Mephisto needs to be dealt with for his indiscretion." Gravitation, the embodiment of the Big Crunch, shakes his head and chuckles as he speaks to Dormammu, "Oh, of course, he would, and it has nothing to do with Mephisto, incarcerated on Earth, and his plane being ruled by that new upstart Johny Blaze. " The Living Tribunal then speaks, "Gravitation is correct Dread One. His jail cell is magically protected. Many powerful sorcerers have placed magical seals to prevent anyone from getting in or out of Mephisto's prison." In-Between quickly tries to get a hold of the gathering, "Considering the history Eternity and the Magistress have, Dormammu, we will deal with Mephisto when the moment presents itself." Dormammu smiles, and says "I know a way to break those magical seals." Sire Hate replies, "Then do it. That demon must be held accountable. Sooner we deal with him the better." Dormammu smiles, "Consider it done."

Galactus stands there and thinks about what Norrin will do. He knows full well what choice Norrin will choose. He knows what he is going to have to do. He then thinks of the passion shown by Mistress Love. He tries to remember a time before time, his ancient past. Back before he had the powers of both life and death. In the pit of his stomach, he is beginning not to like this at all.

Anchor Bay Massachusetts

One rule the US government has, for any super-powered individual, is not to break the sound barrier over US soil under 30,000 feet. The Silver Surfer broke that law 10 times over. Within seconds of the Silver Surfer leaving Las Vegas, he approaches Anchor Bay. The Surfer look at the Modest Boarding House he had spent there over many summers. The Surfer looks on not really knowing what he would expect to see. It seems empty and almost lonely now. The Surfer decides to change direction and flies off straight up back to space.

He veers outward towards the faint light of the far off stars. Flying on faster than he has ever flown before. The light from each passing star, galaxy, quasar seems like faint red specs of light to him as he passes them. The full spectrum of light is not able to reach his eyes as he pasts the speed of light. Surfing the wide stretches of the cosmic vastness in seconds.

The Silver Surfer thinks back at what he has learned what he has gained from every relationship he has been in Shalla Bal, Mantis, Alicia Master, Nova he learned so much from all of them, each one taught his something different. The Surfer knows that each day is a learning experience, but whenever anyone stands with others, they all learn even more. As if the lessons taught to us were doubled. As if what we learn is one part of a greater whole. What he learned when he was with Dawn Greenwood, was his humanity. He had spent so many years on Earth as a visitor, an observer. He thinks back and sees at how he used to be, cold very Watcher-like. Always trying to not interfere nor absorb anything from the Earth. Yet the longer he stayed there the more he would do both. He gained so many friends over the years, and in many ways can now clearly see that he became more like them in ways he could never have imagined.

All those summers spent lying on the sands of Anchor Bay looking at the sun go down over a planet that was not his but he longer noticed, or perhaps even cared. When he stopped Zen La from taking away the Earth's culture and art; he noticed that he would enjoy listening to the saxophone, or enjoy looking at the brilliant colors of a Rembrandt. When he was exiled in Time he witnessed in man's ancient past discover watercolors or the sounds of percussion. The Silver Surfer knew the day he met Dawn Greenwood that he was no longer detached from the Earth anymore.

The Surfer navigates the space at sublime speeds. His Power Cosmic tells him where to go, since trying to navigate at his current speed any other way would be pointless. Headed in the direction of a far off hidden planet, the Surfer scans the vastness of space. Somewhere in that vastness of the Universe is a small pocket where the laws of physics are slightly off. It is as if there was a rough spot of skin on a soft smooth body. After seconds, he finds his pocket and rushes in.

The Impericon, a ruined artificial planet, looms right ahead of the Surfer. Cambots flies out to investigate who and why an intruder is here. The cambots are met with being vaporizing energy. He flies towards the planet, the planet looks mostly empty, save for a few service bots used to rebuild Impericon. He scans the planet for any biological life, there is none. The Surfer flies to the heart of the planet and using his Power Cosmic to amplify his voice so it can be heard around the whole artificial world, "If any biological life forms or sentient life forms on Impericon are present within the sound of my voice, please leave NOW. This shall be your only warning and I will not be responsible for anything that will be happening."

The mindless automatons continue their work save for a few that scurry on the surface of the planet heading for escape pods. The Surfer does a quick orbit of the Impericon to make sure he has not overlooked anything or anyone. In a heartbeat, the Surfer's board takes him a light-year away. His face stern, he prepares for what he is going to do. When out of the darkness of space a figure materializes in front of him. "Incredulous Zed", says the Surfer. Incredulous Zed the being with two mouths as well as two eyes appears before the Surfer. Zed reaches out to the Surfer and says "Surfer, no stop!" The Surfer stopping says "I am not sure how you are even alive monster…" Zed interjects "Neither do I, Surfer. I remember dying at the hands of Glorian. Then when the Incursions were over and the Universe returned I came back with it. I have no ill will against you any more Surfer. I just want to rebuild my Impericon and move on." The stern face of the Surfer has not changed. His hands begin to drip with red and black energy as his eyes burn into the soul of Zed, as he speaks to him, "What have you done to me Zed? You started a tragedy that has spanned the life of this Universe. Are you aware of that? You set forth a series of events that would lead to the destruction and suffering of two lives. WHY! Why did the Impericon choose and take Dawn Greenwood and me?" Incredulous Zed crestfallen, "I don't know Surfer I truly utterly do not know why the Impericon chose Dawn Greenwood or you to be her champion. Your anger is directed at me for what happened to you, but why don't you ask the Never Queen? She could have easily told you everything that would have happened if you stayed with Dawn Greenwood. The Surfer more pissed than we have ever seen him, "I can tell you are lying because your lips move, Zed. I would have never believed it before, but hearing you lie trying to cover it up… Returning here where it all started and you and your lies just made me wake up to a Truth… The Cruelest Truth I should have always known… Dawn Greenwood is the Queen Of Nevers. Here I was thinking that you had her kept away in some hidden compartment on Impericon. No wonder Mephisto was so nebulous about it from the start."Zed shakes his head and replies, "Surfer if you go down this road you are not going to like what you find, you will be endangering everything, everyone." The Silver Surfer stands there unaffected "Zed…" The Silver raises his hands and releases an unlimited amount of energy destroying the Incredulous Zed to just wisps of smoke.

The Silver Surfer again prepares as he and his board get ready to fly directly at the Impericon. The Surfer and board shoot off faster than light without the effect of Inertia or Friction affecting his speed. Within a fraction of a second, The Silver Surfer and his board make contact with the outer edge of the Impericon. Since the Surfer is traveling faster than light there is no evidence of an impact. Neither sound nor explosion, since anything traveling at the Surfer's speed, has no mass. The Surfer flies straight into the planet like a ghost, like a katana through butter. Within mere fractions of a second after that, the Surfer and his board pierce to the core of the Impericon with nothing standing in his way. By the full end of the tick of a second, the Surfer and his board are spat to the other side of the Impericon. He continues to pick up speed now and hurls himself a quarter of a light-year away, far and fast enough that he could see what he just did. While traveling faster than light gives him no mass it does not take away the momentum it creates. The wake his board made ripples throughout the Impericon as the artificial planet them begins to implode upon itself. The Surfer looks on as Impericon crumbles and then is never seen again.

The Timeless Expanse of Limbo

The cold grey drab landscape of Limbo stands silent as four damned champions begin to appear. First to arrive was Oblivion's former emissary, the enigmatic Deathurge. Then just after his arrival Hyperion materializes as well. "Wait! My eyes, they've returned!" exclaims Hyperion. The mutant Apocalypse follows right after appearing and screaming "Magneto!"

All three then hear a pair of hands clapping then a voice say "Magneto ain't here. Nice entrances you three." Deathurge, Hyperion and Apocalypse all turn to face a tall skinny middle-aged man with white long stringy hair on his head and stubble on his chin; looking more likely to find at a dive bar than with three of the most dangerous individuals in Limbo. Dressed in a black T-shirt and black jeans, he looks at them and continues, "I just got here a minute or two before you lot." Apocalypse looking angered, "Bah, you look like a man that has more liquor than blood, I know who the rest are Hyperion from the Squadron Sinister, and Deathurge Oblivion emissary. I know them, their reputation precedes them. You look like someone more comfortable on a barstool." The White-haired man clenches his raised fist and grits his teeth as his hands begin to smoke. "ENOUGH!" A voice rings out. The In-Betweener enters and walks to the four men in the room. He points over to both Hyperion and Apocalypse, "You four have been chosen to perform a task for the being Eternity. We have plucked from your respective timelines; taken right before your demise. Hyperion was picked right before for he dies at the hands of his doppelganger on the Squadron Supreme. Apocalypse, of the fabled Age of Apocalypse, the ruler of the Western Hemisphere, the same Apocalypse that met his end at the hands of Magneto and torn in two." He then points to Deathurge, "Deathurge cast out of Oblivion's graces and about to be eaten by a hawk." Hyperion interrupts and asks, "Who is he?" pointing to the white-haired middle-aged man. In-Betweener then continues "This is Frank Castle, the Punisher, the Ghost Rider, and the Herald of Galactus. The Immortal caught at the end of time." Frank Castle grimaces a little and asks, "Well great now that we don't need name tags any more who we have to kill?" Hyperion says stunned asks, "Kill?" Why, are we here to kill someone?" Frank smiles and says if you didn't catch the intros In-Betweener spouted off, we were all picked right before we're all supposed to die. And any time In-Betweener or Eternity pull rank like that, they got a job that needs someone dead. "In-Betweener interjects, "Not dead Castle stopped. Norrin Radd, the Silver Surfer is on a quest that may unravel the whole of reality. He has found out that his former mate is currently the Cosmic Entity the Never Queen. We are sending Galactus to convince him to stop his quest to find the Never Queen. But should he fail, then I leave it to you four to stop Norrin Radd, in any way possible. If you do, you can remain in this timeline and not have to worry about your upcoming demise." Frank chuckling responds, "That's it, shit. Just have the Cursed here just stop the most dangerous weapon in all realities, and I can get to live on even more so I can see the end of this Universe all over again?" In-Betweener looks at Frank Castle, "We can take care of you as well if you wish." Deathurge finally speaks, "Frank Castle has a point. Norrin Radd's power is near limitless. The fact that he is modest and humble is what keeps him from unleashing what he is truly capable of becoming. But a Silver Surfer who believes he has been wronged fueled by righteous anger would be Death's ultimate weapon." Frank Castle can't stand Deathurge's grandstanding and interrupts him, "I got a great idea Deathurge! Let's play the Surfer some Smith songs give him some cosmically poisoned ice cream and tell him that his chick will never find a guy like him again, and leave him some Adamantium razor blades and let him take care of it himself." Deathurge's featureless face turns to Frank and continues, "I do not expect you to understand how fragile a mind could be Frank Castle. But the stronger and more enraged he becomes the easier it will be to push him over the edge, and have him give in to his own Deathurge." Deathurge turns back to In-Betweener and asks, "Very well In-Betweener, when we do get this started?" In-Betweener looks at his gathered team and says, "Very soon."

NYC Sanctum Santorum

A mystical portal opens inside of Dr. Strange's abode asWong lays a silver tray with tea on a service table. Wong began to expect Stephen's return and then quickly turns as he feels the mystical energies cascade over the air. Dr. Strange returns home. "Wong, my apologies for taking longer than normal, my services were needed elsewhere when a curious child found a cursed tome in some ruins in Greece." Wong moves over to Strange, "Stephen, something has happened while you were away." Strange waves his hand and a cup of tea floats overtop him, and he asks "Is everything alright?" Wong responds as Strange begins to drink his tea, "I believe so, but what happened was rather odd, to say the least. Norrin Radd, the Silver Surfer came here looking for you after he was attacked by Blackheart out in space." Strange listens to his friend even more carefully, as Wong continues, "Norrin was able to dispatch him easily, and then came here asking for you, saying that Blackheart was sent by Mephisto." Strange lifts his left eyebrow and asks, "Mephisto? Wait is he…" Wong reassures him, "No he is still in his prison at the casino. I mentioned this to Norrin and took him there for him to see. He talked to the Demon about what I cannot say, but the Surfer's emotions afterward were all in flux seething with anger. He mourning in sadness, and lost in confusion all at once. He told me to tell you to contact him when you returned.

Dr. Strange knows that anything revolving around Mephisto cannot be good. Both the Surfer and he have had too many run-ins with Mephisto. Stephen looks at his friend Wong and says, "Please stay here Wong. Should the Surfer return contact me, immediately. I am going to have a chat with Mephisto." Stephen gestures with his hands and casts a teleportation spell taking him near the casino floor that houses Mephisto. Stephen is ready for anything. Is Mephisto plotting an escape… of course, he is. But how does Norrin fit in? Is it a power play for the Underworld? How could it, he cannot leave Las Vegas. Stephen walks through the casino the awe of many gamblers there. Many of those gamblers think of the sighting of Dr. Strange as a good omen. Stephen uses the eye of Amagotto to scan the casino floor. To make sure there are no demons or anything else that could be helping Mephisto.

Stephen walks towards Mephisto. Mystical bars are uncovered so Stephen can see directly into his cell. Mephisto is looking away from the entrance of his cell, lying in bed with his fingers and hands interlocked behind his head. His feet and legs are propped up and crossed as he watches TV. Stephen moves in closer he can begin to see the image on the screen; The Exorcist; and hears in Mephisto's voice, "What an excellent day for an exorcism." Stephen stern-faced, moves closers to and asks, "What have you done to the Silver Surfer?" Mephisto gets up and looks at Stephen, "Stephen, coming to watch the Exorcist with me, we can compare notes. It perhaps one of the greatest American Films ever made. And to believe it is actually true and about ME, HAHA. Too bad that 98% of its viewers never truly understood it about the abuse of a young child, at the hands of her mother, her family, her church, her doctors and adults. Why so stern Stephen, did I just spoil the movie for you?" Stephen still stern-faced and annoyed, "Enough Mephisto!" Mephisto looking at Stephen, "I've done nothing to him, Stephen. I only convinced my boy Blackheart to go find him. I figured once he took care of Blackheart, he would come to see me." Stephen un-amused asks, "Why would do that? Why the dramatics to go come and see you? What was so important that you needed to see him?" Mephisto smiles, "Stephen if you think I am trying to use the Silver Boyscout as a pawn to get me out of here out of jail, you're out of mind. Believe it or not my friend, I actually am a good here. I had to tell him the truth about Dawn Greenwood." Stephen raises his hands as magical bands appear covering them, then asks him, "What have you done to her?" Mephisto charges the bars but does not touch them; insulted he grinds his sharp-looking teeth, he looks Stephen and says, "I have done absolutely nothing to that girl. If there is any blame here it's Eternity's, I had no hand in what happened to her. I just wanted Norrin here to tell him the truth. Stephen with his face only separated by the mystical bars and continues to look at Mephisto angered over what he may have done to his good friend. He then asks, "What was it that you told him about Dawn, where did he go?" Mephisto chuckles and says, "Dawn Greenwood is The Queen Of Nevers Stephen. When Dawn and Norrin left our Time and Space, she and the Silver had to wait for the Big Bang to be able to come back to our Time and Universe. She lived as long as a frail human woman could but was not able to beat time and died before the Big Bang happened. Then soon after as that dying Universe was collapsing into its self, the Surfer took her physical remains and what was left of her physical energies and took them with him as he crossed the dimensional divide back into our Universe at the moment of Creation." Mephisto turns back facing Stephen and points his sharp skinny index finger at him then continues, "That could have been the end of it, but Norrin in his sadness honoring Dawn, released her remains and energy into that primordial soup of energy, that same energy that created someone like Galactus. He released her into that. The Surfer thinking that he honored her by creating the Dawn did no such thing. Her remains awash in Power Cosmic both from the Universe itself and from Norrin and her energy coalesced. She absorbs the primal energy of an infant Universe, but unlike Galactus who a simple man who would become a universal force or Norrin who had enough Power Cosmic to protect himself from all that abstract power, and energy, she was already in an abstract state. So as the Universe was being born Dawn Greenwood was being reborn as the abstract entity the Never Queen." Stephen looking no longer angry but still cautious asks, "So this is what you told him and why he left," Mephisto replies, "No, of course not. Eternity levied an edict that no one would ever speak the truth about Dawn, under the threat of Universal Annihilation. His edict states that the paradox created by her and the Surfer could destroy the Universe and undo the Timeline should either one of them know the cruel truth hidden fro them. This was the reason when Norrin was here I told him this coded; never tell him the way I told you. I was to trying to hide it from the Cosmic Entities long enough for him to get a head start. "Stephen Shakes his head slightly, claps and says, "Mephisto that is perhaps one of the greatest tall tales ever spoken. Your title of Prince of Lies is well deserved." Mephisto angered gritting his teeth again says, "Don't condescend me Strange. I have stuck my neck out for that Silver Boyscout, so I do not appreciate it. Right now this magic jail cell is the only thing that is keeping the Living Tribunal or one of Eternity's bastard children ..."

Just then as Mephisto stopped mid-sentence both Dr. Strange and Mephisto look up as an odd vibration is felt by both of them. Stephen taking a defensive stance asks, "Is that you, demon?" Mephisto looking oddly at Stephen responds, "I was hoping that this was you." The Eye of Agamatto opens and scans the jail cell and Stephen sees an inter-dimensional old Dark Energy covering the area around the cell. He then says to Mephisto, "It looks like someone is testing the mystical seals." Mephisto slightly cautious, slightly scared, "Strange, it's a distraction. There is something else happening." Dr. Strange expands the types of energies he is scanning. Strange thinks to himself, "Mephisto was right there seems to be vibral-temporal energy penetrating the seals." He then turns around and begins to see the gamblers begin to look blurry as if they are being erased. Stephen concentrates his efforts in countering the temporal energies, but his magical energy against the mystical seals. Mephisto looks at Dr. Strange and asks do you believe me now?"

Dr. Strange uses all his strength trying to stop the temporal power to take Mephisto's jail cell. But he is not succeeding due to the mystical seals put there in the first place. And to make matters worse is Stephen is too close to Mephisto's cell to escape it and begins to get sucked into the temporal vortex as well. Stephen tries one last attempt to use the Crimson Bands of Cyttorak to anchor the cell but nothing happens. Mephisto looking at Stephen can only see bright lights of temporal energy and can hear the slight moaning of Strange struggling to stop it.

Right After in Limbo

Strange finds himself in the face down in the dirt. "Argh" is heard as he gets up. He sees that he is in Limbo. He also sees Mephisto standing a few paces in front of Strange. Strange concentrates, and says, "We are in Temporal Limbo. Which explains how they were able to get to you, they never expected to break you out of time. It also seems that we are prevented from leaving as well." Mephisto points with his finger to the horizon and says, "Look's like it looks like the are send us the welcoming committee." Strange looks to what and where Mephisto was pointing to and see an army of Dire Wraith stretching to the horizon. Strange steps up and gestures his hands as they light up revealing sigils reads for mystical combat, "Get behind me your magic may not be up to par after being jailed." Mephisto steps up as well, his hands lit with Hellfire and says, "I planned for this, I knew that the Cosmic Entities might have put a price on my head for telling the Surfer the Truth. And while I was not able to have any magic come in or out of my prison, I sure was able to feed and store on all the rich delicious negative human energy and emotions pouring in and out of that casino. Greed Lust Pain Hatred Envy, there is no magical spell stopping humans from feeling that. I have been storing all that negative mystical energy that 3 armies of High Demons could not stop me. I am rather insulted at the thought of shuffling off my Immortal coil with mere Dire Wraiths." Mephisto sends a blast of Hellfire into the approaching army. Strange follows up as well with Mystical blasts of energy. Each blast hurled by both of them wipes out a whole division of Dire Wraiths. '

The Doctor and the Demon fight for what seems like hours. But Limbo is a place outside of time. However long they have been fighting is unknown and unnecessarily important. Strange surprised Mephisto has not attempted to leave. But he knows Mephisto is right. He is being hunted, and Mephisto knows he needs to face who is hunting him.

The Magician and the Demon make a good team, enough to visually make a dent in the army of Dire Wraiths. Then just over the crest of a far off hill Strange and Mephisto see another army of Space Fantoms approach. Strange cries out, "By the Vishanti! Space Phantoms!" Mephisto smirks, and says, "Good, I planned for this too. They are trying to wear us down. Strange you take the Phantoms, I will finish off the Wraiths." Dr. Strange confused asks, " Was this your plan?" Mephisto smiling looks at Stephen and says "Patience Stephen. We have to spring one more trap for our hunter to appear."

The Space Where the Impericon Used To Be

The Silver Surfer now done with his work on the Impericon prepares to leave. He begins to have his board speed up to travel beyond our Universe. But just before he can break through Norrin feels a familiar sensation, that forces him to stop before he was able to break away. "We must have some words Norrin." Says a commanding voice. Norrin knows that voice, "Show your self Galactus." The Surfer orders. He remembers what Zed told him. His hands and body braced for a fight. Galactus steps through a newly opened portal, then says "I am not here to fight my former Herald." Norrin unphased nor unaffected by those words. Galactus continues, "I know what you are going to do, Norrin. I was tasked to talk you out of it." Norrin flies his board over to Galactus' eye level and asks, "By whom?" Galactus responds, "By just about every Abstract Entity in this Universe."

Galactus does a quick scan of the Silver Surfer and can see that he is seething with energy, with a power he has never wielded before. Galactus continues scanning realizes that the Surfer feels anger and rage, the source of his extra power. Galactus has never seen Norrin this emotional, this angry. This anger has tapped into to not only the primal aspects of Norrin Radd but to the primal aspects of the Power Cosmic itself.

The Surfer continues speaking, "Why would the Abstracts even care about what I am going to do? This is their doing in the first place. How many times have I served them, done their bidding, put my own life on the line for them? All so they can take one of the happiest moments away from me." Norrin's clenched fist raised next to his face cascading with raw power. Galactus speaks once more in a non-threatening tone, "Should you go see her, Eternity says that it could undo time itself. Due to what she became it could unravel everything and everyone including the Abstracts."

The Surfer listens and still unphased says, "Why would I care? If that is the price to be paid then so be it. I personally do not even believe its true. I think it's a lie told by a jealous god to keep me away from her. Eternity is jealous of us, of what we had."

Galactus looks at his former Herald, the Surfer continues, "Back on Taa, you met her. You mentioned to us that you were planning to escape your dying universe, and asked us to join you." Galactus nods and responds, " Aye Surfer I remember. You called yourself Nor Vill. I also remembered that the first time I saw you on Zen La who you were destined to be in the Future and the Past. I thought your name was Nor Vill, but when you told me it was Norrin Radd I realized what you went through. I knew that as the Silver Surfer you could have easily navigated the time streams. But you did not, fearing that if you did you could have affected the time stream itself, never really returning to the true timeline you left. Never really returning to the true woman you love. She would be some carbon copy, but not your true love. I understand what you are doing Norrin. Deep in my chest in what would be my heart, I feel what you are feeling. You know more about me than perhaps anyone else, and you know that while I was on Taa I had a family; a wife a child. Galactus stops for a quick beat and looks slight down no longer looking at the Norrin face. He then continues, "I have not thought about them until all this fiasco has come to ahead. And I wonder if I Galactus, NO Galan of Taa could have done what you did and not been tempted not to use my powers to save them?" Galactus lifts his head back up and looks back a Norrin, and then says, "Almost all of my Heralds I have thought of as something like my spawn. Regardless of what you have done against me and for me, I have always respected you. This is the reason why they asked me to come to speak to you and if I could not convince you then force you. But this time I will not heed what Eternity or the rest of my Abstract Brethren ask of me. And fear not of what will become of me since I really doubt Eternity or anyone else would even come after me." The Surfer looks at his former master's face with a little shock and a little relief. He can feel the sorrow Galactus is feeling at the moment as he clearly thinks about his family lost to him. Galactus takes one more good look at Norrin. Somewhat proud that he helped shape the finest man he has ever known throughout the universe. He touches Norrin on the head and a green aura falls upon him. Galactus then tells Norrin, "Beware, Infinity has recruited four Champions to try to stop you." Galactus then turns to leave and says, "They have blocked you and your energy signature from entering the Overspace, but there is a way in near the Center of the Universe. I wish you, luck Surfer." Galactus then enters the same portal that took him here as he leaves.

Stunned touched shocked gratified all the emotions that he feels all at once over the incredible act of humanity given to him by perhaps the least humane person he has known. The Surfer powers up his board and flies off to the Center Of the Universe.

Overspace

Lord Hate enters the area that the In-Betweener, Hyperion, Deathurge, Apocolypse, and Frank Castle prepare. As he walks in he says, " We found the Surfer, he is headed to a point near the center of the Universe." In-Betweener asks, "Does he figure he could defeat us?" Lord Hate answers, "I think he does. I did not trust Galactus to take down one of his own so I kept my eye on him and saw Galactus confront the Surfer. I saw him bestow a boost to the Surfer's Power Cosmic. Go take your leave and bring back the silver hide of Norrin Radd."

The four champions march forward through the portal the In-Betweener creates to send them to face the Silver Surfer. The In-Betweener then looks back to Lord Hate and says "I must also take my leave and return to my duties. I must make sure that the balance to this conflict is maintained." Lord Hate nods at him and says " Go and take your leave, I know you are needed somewhere else." The In-Betweener bows and takes his leave.

Lord Hate stands in the middle of Overspace silently for a minute and then says, " Show your self sister!" Mistress Loves materializes in front of her brother. Lord Hate sighs, shakes his head and says, "I felt your presence the moment I came here. You have been spying on the In-Betweener's Champions for quite some time haven't you?" Mistress Love looking at her brother answers, "Yes I have. I will not let this stand brother. I can not have my father's flaws affect the universe to such a degree. He is so wrong going after Norrin like this." Lord Hate looks at his sister perplexed, he then asks "What vexes you sister your speech and mannerisms are very different recently? You have spent so much time with the humans that it appears they infected you." Mistress Love with a serious face then tells him, "Of course they have. You and I are the representation of their strongest emotions and nowhere else in the universe do I know of any life form that feels love so deeply. Yes love their families, mates, and friends just like every other life form, but their love grows so much beyond that. Should human spawn lose its family another family will look after and love it likes its own. They even show the same love to being from other species. Any time that a Human loses a loved one they hurt, they mourn and try to stop from loving anything for years as a memorial to what they lost. This is when they make songs and poems about what they feel like no other life form seen. They go to wars, they fight over it, brother. Love to Humans is a beautiful virus. One that every human wants to catch." Lord Hate looks at his sister and asks, "So you are not well?" Mistress Loves smiles at her brother and responds, "I am fine brother, I have never felt better." She pauses just for a second as she thinks back a bit to something, then continues, "Eons ago, when humans were at their infancy, I was struck on how a simple life form could feel so much. I decided to observe them, but that made their mystery even more nebulous. They were so full of raw emotions that I got too curious. So I decided to live amongst them as one of them."

Mistress Love thinks back and creates a hologram to show her brother of herself living among post-Neolithic Humans, hunter-gatherers at the dawn of civilization. She shows her bother her self back then and, Lord Hate sees his sister looking and acting like a human working on a field alongside other humans. He then sees his sister smile at the image of her as a human, then Mistress Love continues, "This was me, brother. My name was Luv, and I lived in the foothills of a place they call Anatolia. I work in the day by planting and caring for the humans' grain harvest. Then in the evening, I would dance for the village as one of their Maidens. That was where I meet Oluk. He was a foul-smelling arrogant man but a very good hunter that goes off for days to bring back game for our village. I disliked him immensely when I first meet him." Lord Hates interrupts and laughing says, " Haha, so you turned him to a slug... Haha, so how does this have to do with love. "

Mistress Love looks at Lord Hate smiles and continues, "Oluk would always come to bother me when the Maidens would dance. I kept pushing him away every time. And yes bother I did think about turning him into a slug a few times. The one time he came back from a hunt, and they were not able to bring back any game. But when he came back he gave me a small wolf cub that he found. It was adorable it was still young so I had to take care of it. Oluk had felt sorry for the cub, he found its mother had been dead for a few days and knew that I would be able to take care of it. I was known for being very kind in our village, always helping anyone or anything. So even though I always pushed Oluk away, he knew there was no one else better to look after the cub. Oluk would always bring food for the little cub and for me as well whenever he came back from a hunt. I would always thank him and he no longer kept trying to smother me with his affections. And that's when it happened I fell in love with Oluk. Not wild passionate quick-burning love, but a small smoldering long-lasting ember turned into an Inferno of love. It started by growing closer with Oluk as I offered to prepare food for him. Within months we married. By then the cub grew to be a strong she-wolf we named Leta. She was brave and strong and was always going with Oluk to hunt. Leta knew I would feel safe with her looking after him. As time slowly passed we had children together. Our two sons Rumus, Aten, and my little Liva our daughter. Oluk by then knowing I was worried about his safety stopped going out for days at a time hunting. He would then rather go hunting for smaller game for our family closer to home. I had a beautiful family brother, and Oluk was a great father to his children, showing all our children how to hunt and how to take care of themselves. He would also never forget about me. Always making sure I was happy and never in need. Once the children grew a little older he would take me out to a beautiful lake not far from our village. He trusted Leta to look after the children, so we could be alone together we lived happily like that for over 15 Terrian years. Then one-day Oluk did not return home from his hunt. I did not need my powers to know something terrible had happened to him. This is something very strange about Humans, they have a strange sort of Telepathy with their loved ones, knowing when something has happened to them. I found him dying at the house of a family living in the forest alone. He had tried to defend the family from a demon that had plagued them. The pain I felt was so great brother I had never felt anything hurt me as much. I went out and killed the demon with all the power I had. And as I stood over the demonic corpse I realized I could no longer go back to my family. I returned to my original self the moment I avenged my husband. I quickly went over to my village and secretly saw my children one last time. By now they were big strong and brave. Rumus was a great hunter like his father. Aten, being so wise and smart became the chief elder of our village. And my lovely little Liva, who had a bond with our she-wolf Leta, raised and trained Leta's cubs so others could they could live and work with other families. Each of them had big beautiful families of their own, and while it has been eons that I have seen them, I still think about all them each and every day. So yes brother human love is a virus. The same virus that Dawn Greenwood infected Norrin Radd with, the same way it infected me."

Lord Hate looks at his sister with confusion, as he can clearly see his sister crying like an average human. He tries so hard to understand what his sister had gone through. But he can't. He could never imagine living like one of them let alone feeling like one of them. He looks at his sister one more time and asks, "So what are you going to do sister?" Mistress Love looks at his brother's face that has a look combing worry and confusion, and then says, " I am going to end this once and for all. I am going to stop my father, I am going to stop Eternity!"

Limbo

Beads of sweat checker Mephisto's face as he and Dr. Strange have their backs to a cliff. Strange looks at Mephisto and thinks he looks tired. They have been fighting Space Phantoms and Dire Wraiths for what seems like hours or maybe days. There is no way to measure time here, except by fatigue. Dr. Stange's clothes strained dirty and torn except for his cloak. Mephisto looks the same as well.

Just then a one-man army enters the field. Dr. Strange sees what is coming towards them and yells out "By Hoggoth! It's Tempus!" Strange steals a look at Mephisto, and see a giant smirk on the Demons face. Mephisto then excitedly says, "Perfect this was what I have been waiting for... NOW!" The ground in front of Strange and Mephisto cracks to reveal a horde of demons pouring out to attack Tempus and the remaining Space Phantoms and Dire Wraiths.

The Magician and the Demon have regained their strength with the arrival of the demonic cavalry. Strange being able to now move freely with no harm coming from any enemy. He turns and moves closer to Mephisto, Stange then asks the demon, "I thought you lost your kingdom and subjects?" Mephisto still grinning answers, "Yes Johnny Blaze currently rules my plane, but these minions here they are Hellspawn that I had working all over the universe. They never pledged any loyalty to anyone other than me, thus not under Blaze's dominion or spell and still loyal to me. I had Blackheart gather them for this coming battle. Now Strange, let us finish taking care of our kidnapper, I wish to return home in time for Game of Thrones."

Both of them make their way to a clearing away from the battle. They stop and both make gestures with their hands preparing for another battle. Ancient mystical energy seethes from both their hands. Strange looks up at the sky and yells, "Show yourself Immortus... We know it's you!" Mephisto then yells out, "You were foolish Time Wizard to think that you could even take me on by myself, let alone now with an ally."

Just then a deep dark rumbling voice cracks through the air and says, "No gentlemen, Immortus is not here. I borrowed his world and his mastery over time to get to you Mephisto. The duo is stunned as the voice that bellowed out became a large dangerous figure they both have fought before. "DORMAMMU!"They both yell. Without missing a second Strange and Mephisto lash out with all magical might at Dormammu. The bolts of mystic energy bounce off Dormammu like spitballs. Strange casts the Bands of Cytorak to try to protect them. Mephisto throws a storm of Hellfire at Dormammu. He shrugs it off like they were flies.

Dormammu standing above both Mephisto and Strange chuckles and says."I am surprised that bastard spawn of yours Mephisto, is helping you and not stabbing you in the back. What are you fighting for Demon your realm is under the control of Human Johny Storm and before that it was some mortal Mutant. " Strange looks at Mephisto and can sense his agitation at seeing Dormmamu. Mephisto responds as he slings more and more Hellfire to no avail, "I have conquered more Underrealms that you are even aware of. If you think Blaze took all of my realms then you are as slow as your son Satanish."

Strange trying to keep up with his end of the fight, by conjuring defenses spells to protect them. Dormammu then turns his attention to Strange and asks, "And you Stephen, why do you fight on this demon's side? You have no idea what he let loose on your reality." Stephen responds as he cast spell after spell, "Maybe I do not, but I promised him that I would no harm would come to him." Dormammu shrugs each spell the both of them throw at him. Strange feels his strength fading faster than normal. Right before becoming Mephisto's bodyguard he fought someone else in Greece, and now the fatigue is getting to him. So he cast a Refresh spell to help him stay in the fight longer. Dormammu continues as he lets ancient mystical energies rain from his hands, "Mephisto may undo the creation of your universe and you fight for him?" Mephisto interjects as he yells back at Dormammu, "This has nothing to do with me and you know it. I told the Silver Surfer the TRUTH he should have been told eons ago. I will be blamed for the jealousy of that self-righteous Abstract, Eternity. " Strange thinks to himself "What have I gotten my self into?"

Super Gaint Stellar Object Luxor 152:DS42 a few lightyears away from the Center of the Universe.

The Silver Surfer using the gravity of the star slings around the giant gravity well it produces. Right before the Surfer reaches the elliptical perigee, he feels it. The power that only a few in the Universe could possess. Before the Surfer stands the Four Champions Galactus warned him about.

On the other side of the star, Frank Castle rides on his flaming star cycle flanked by Hyperion Apocolypse and Death Urge. He senses the anxiousness of the team as they make their way to face the Silver Surfer. Frank Castle, The Cosmic Ghost Rider musters up the words as he prepares his team for battle, "Ok guys, we need to work toget... aww son-of-bitch" Just as he muttered those words Hyperion streaks off to meet the Surfer. Hyperion proclaims as he flies off, "All this worrying over this?" Castle shouts at Hyperion "No he is too powerful for us to take on like this. I am a total loner and I know we need to work together."

The Surfer sees Hyperion streak straight at him. The Surfer is slightly confused that some would attack him directly. That split second was all that was needed for Hyperion to land the first blow. The blow so hard that it knocked the Surfer off his board. Norrin gets his bearing and calls for his board. Only to be met with the Thermal Optic blasts from Hyperions eyes.

"Yield Silver one, continue no further. We the Four Champions of Eternity are here to take you in." Franks Castle still unable to make it to the brawl says, "Dammit! Deathurge your fastest take the Super Mutant and get over to them and help that Meathead."

The Silver Surfer hunched over floating in Space being pushed back closer and closer to the Supergiant star is finally able to gain both his composure and his board. "Hyperion I slumber in the heart of stars and bathe in their solar winds, and you think the light from your eyes could truly hurt me?" The Surfer says as he turns his board and flies directly at Hyperion as he continues to unload his eye blasts at the Surfer. The Surfer hits Hyperion with massive force from his board. Hyperion unflinching over the hit continuing to hit the Surfer with his eye blasts now at point-blank range. The Surfer grabs Hyperion by both his arms and directs his surfboard to the Supergiant star. The Surfer then tells Hyperion. You wish to burn me, here let me show you what burning really is!" The Surfer grabs Hyperion's arms even tighter and flies into the Supergiant star.

Hyperion realizes Castle was right. He gave the Surfer enough energy that it could have destroyed a planet. And it did nothing. Hyperion knows he could not survive inside a star for too long let alone with gravity such as this one. He struggles to break the Surfer's grip. He then begins to fell his skin begin to blister and peel off. Hyperion feels something that he very really ever felt, pain pure seething pain.

The Surfer grabs Hyperion harder and continues his course to the heart of the star. The heat and gravimetric pressure are incalculable. He looks at Hyperion and he sees him open his mouth to scream. Only to have the stellar fire find its way into Hyperion even faster and finally, Hyperion goes limp. The Surfer turns his board and flies out of the star as fast as he went in.

Deathurge and Apocolypse make it to the area the Surfer and Hyperion were fighting. Apocalypse looks towards the star and says "It looks like our compatriot has met a fiery end Deathurge." Deathurge says nothing and begins to feel something wrong. He then sees Apocolypse move closer to the star. He then tells Deathurge, "I am getting strange radiation readings from the star." Deathurge realizing what is happening screams, "Apocolypse! Get out! He is flying at warp speed out of the star!" Apocolypse smiles and says "Perfect, I have mastered my body molecular structure and I am ready to end this once and for all. I can sense his telemetry out of the star and I will meet him here with a surprise." Deathurge pulls back not believing that Apocolypse will succeed. He looks back at Apocolypse and sees that he has become the shape of a wall full spikes. Thinking he could impale the Surfer once he exits the star.

The Surfer flies through with stellar plasma in tow, at light speed. He breaks through the surface of the star and continues to fly faster and directly at the wall mass Apocolypse has become. Apocalypse using his Celestial tech can pinpoint and see the Siler Surfer head right for him. He then increases the density of his body to the density of Adamantium. He knows this will hurt but En Sabah Nur, Apocolypse figures this is the safest way to end this. But what he can not figure out is why is he feeling... scared.

The Surfer flies right at him and then flies right through him. Apocalypse's fear now turns to bewilderment. The Surfer phased right through him. Confused he then sees something that he did not expect. The Surfer's speed from inside the star created a coronal mass ejection following the board's wake. Apocalypse is able to mutter, "NO!" As he then burns to atoms.

Deathurge realizes that it is his turn as the coronal mass ejection covers a dying Apocolypse. Facing the Surfer and says, "Norrin Radd, you must be aware that Deathurge is as intangible as death it's self. Your folly to love will be not only your undoing but that of the whole Universe. If you wish to give in to your own death-urge then let me take you to it." Deathurge throws 3 ebony javelins at the Surfer. The first Javelin hits Norrin slowing him down, the second stops him. The final javelin hits him and now he looks towards Deathurge. Deathurge in shock that the javelin did not stop him, continues, "This death wish of yours is not necessary, there is no need to take other with you."

The Silver Surfer composes himself and stands up straight as the star behind him starts to shine brighter, then the Surfer speaks, "No Deathurge, never in my life have I ever felt more alive. I have never felt anything like I feel right now. Your Deathsticks have no power over me. I do not do this quest for death I do it for life. Something that you know nothing of."

Castle cruising closer sees the star behind the Silver Surfer become brighter and larger. "He is aging the star. Deaturge's a goner. "He thinks to himself.

Norrin standing there on his board looking at Deathurge continues, "Foul Creature, all you know is Darkness and Loneliness. Well, I will give all the cold dark solitude you could ever need." The star behind Norrin begins to collapse as the fire and light the once burn on the star pours into the black morass that grows from its center. The Surfer flies out of the dying star's gravity. Deathurge as much as he tries cannot. Deathurge is now in the embrace of the massive Black Hole. As he sails past its Event Horizon towards the black oblivion Deathurge thinks to himself, "I should have stayed a Squirrel ."

Limbo (again)

Dormammu swings both his fists down and smashed the Bands of Cyttorak. Leaving both Dr. Strange who is breathing heavy, hurt and hunched over. While Mephisto also hurt, tired and on one knee; wide open for Dormammu's Coup De Grace. Mephisto looks up at Dormammu sneering as he says, "Finish it Dormammu what are you waiting for?" Dormammu laughs, " Hahaha. Look at you two enemies of mine that are also enemies with each other, both bested by me, at the same time. I am relishing this moment. I am enjoying this moment more than both of you could imagine. Your minions have left you all to me now. Once I am finished with you I am sure your bastard son will be smart enough to come to me seeking terms." Mephisto with hatred and fire in his eyes looks at Dormammu and says, "This is not over Dormammu."

Strange feels weak, he has felt weak the whole battle. It did not matter how many times he kept trying to heal or rejuvenate himself. Dormammu turns his attention to Strange, "Dr. Strange, I find it's ironic that you will meet your end standing next to one of your greatest enemies; at least take some solace that you were defending him. For one brief minute, you were at peace with this Demon." Strange raises his hands to try to make one last spell, but can not. His ribs are broken, and he might be bleeding internally. He does see that irony that he will die defending Mephisto.

Dormammu raises his hands in unison as he charges them for one last Coup De Grace for the both of them. Dormammu tells Strange, "Give my regards to the Ancient One." Mephisto then stands up, and Dormammu asks him, "So you wish to die on your feet?" Mephisto shakes his head and says, "NO! Ave Mephistophilis!" Dormammu chuckles and says, "Ha a rebel to the end..." Then sound of armor being pierced "CRUNCH!" Dormammu looks down and sees a sword, the Phoenix Sword pierces his chest. Mephisto makes a gesture with his hand towards Dr. Strange. Strange feels his strength return to him. The power in Dormammu's hands begins to fade. The Dreaded One sees the mystical energy that fills him flow out of the wound. "You arrogant pompous fool, " Mephisto says looking as mean and ugly as he can. "Did you really think that you defeat me that easily?" Dormammu turns his head and sees that Blackheart is the one that impaled him with the Phoenix Sword. Mephisto continues as he walks towards Dormammu, "With Limbo being out of the cycle of time Blackheart could easily jaunt to any reality where there was an abandoned relic that could kill you here. I cast a spell that that made us look and feel weak so that you would let your guard down and I could recall Blackheart."

Dormammu, shocked from the injury and what has happened utters, "I...I..." " Yes Dormammu, you are weakening thanks to the Phoenix Sword that is deep in your chest. Now begone from MY SIGHT!" Mephisto yells as he casts a blinding light and Dormammu is gone.

Strange turns at Mephisto and asks, "What have you done?" Mephisto smiles and responds, "I saved our lives, Stephen. I just had to cheat to get it done." Strange shakes his head and says, "But if you killed..." Only to have Mephisto interrupt him. "I did not kill Dormammu. I wounded him and then sent him back to his realm, which is a hell of a lot better of a punishment for him. He will now know that I took his victory away and he returns home hurt and defeated." Mephisto walks over to Blackheart and tells Strange, "I am sorry Stephen for not tell you my plan but I needed you to do your part. Now if you'll excuse me I have a realm to take back and Game Of Thrones to watch."

Strange raises his hands and prepares to keep Mephisto here. Mephisto smiles and says, "Let it go, Stephen, I know just how tired you are. Look at it this way I will owe you one." And with that Blackheart and Mephisto disappear.

Somewhere near a Black Hole.

The Surfer Catches his breath for a second. Making that star a Black Hole took a lot out of him. He turns back and does not see Cosmic Ghost Rider... Frank Castle barrels towards him on his Space Cycle to hit him on his blind side. The Surfer felt that. He knows that this new foe is not the same as the others. He is more powerful than all the others combined. The Rider turns his cycle and rides back to the Surfer, and says "Sorry Norrin. I understand what you're doing. But I have been put up to stop you."

Silver Surfer blasts the Riders Cycle before it could hit him. The Rider quickly jumps off and lashes out with his Hellfire Chains wrapping around the Surfer's arm. The Surfer uses the chains to send raw Cosmic Energy flowing through it to the Rider, and says "You speak to me as if you knew me."

"Sorry", says the Rider, He takes the brunt of the Surfer's blast and continues, "You actually kill me in the future. My name is Frank... Frank Castle." Norrin stops a brief second, and asks "The Punisher?" Frank nods and throws Hellfire and Power Cosmic Energy back at the Surfer. He then says "Yeah that was me at one time... Long story."

The Silver Surfer looks at Frank Castle as he blocks or evades the attack and says, "I know of you well Castle, you are an honorable man. Why are you doing this to me... Why are you trying to stop me." The Surfer then returns Frank's volley with a volley of his own and continues. "You are a man that went to war after you lost your family. After you lost the ones you loved. How is that any different than what I am doing?"

Frank Castle was able to harness enough energy to release an explosive blast of raw cosmic energy that the Surfer would feel. But he stops short. He looks at the Surfer and asks "How so?"

Norrin then says, "I lost my love to time, only to find out that she is still here. She has just been kept away from me on purpose. How is that different from a crime lord take your family away Frank Castle?" The Cosmic Ghost Rider hesitated for a second and thr Surfer unloads enough raw energy to take out our solar system.

Ghost Rider has only been hit that hard 3 times, the last time the Surfer hit that hard he killed him in the future. The Rider is hunched over with his flaming head extinguished. Norrin looks at him and see a panting grey-haired middle-aged man. Frank Castle, the Cosmic Ghost Rider stares back at the Silver Surfer. His body bristling with power as his Frank Castle's body begins to recover and fire begins to engulf his body once more. The Surfer stands on his board ready for the Rider's next move, as his whole body seethes with raw power. The Surfer is ready.

Cosmic Ghost Rider visually powers down as his flames shrink and die down. The Surfer not sure what is going on is then stunned when he hears Frank Castle say, "Go get your girl Surfer. Go be with the woman you love. Don't wind up like me. A sad bitter loner Son of Bitch. You were always a good man, and you deserve some happiness for all you have given the Universe. I'm done with this." Cosmic Ghost Rider jumps on his Space Cycle and flies off. The Surfer nods back at Frank Castle turns around and flies off with a smile.

Somewhere Else

Mistress Love enters the room Eternity is in. His back is towards her.

Mistress Love moves closer to Eternity and says, "Father, I know you can hear me. You have not responded to me since this whole fiasco with the Silver Surfer started. You are claiming that the Surfer meeting Dawn Greenwood, The Never Queen could undo the Universe... to quote the humans, that's complete bullshit. You don't have to let that happen. I can understand the paradox that created the Never Queen, and how bringing back her past could undo a lot of what you created. But you do not let have too." Eternity stands stoic still with his back to Mistress Love. "Father, I know she means something you as well, and I would have never thought that someone of your universal stature would be so petty with Jealousy. Such a Human emotion for an Abstract Entity." Eternity turns his head slightly as he can be seen wincing at the Mistress Love's statement. Love continues, "Father you are still apart of her, a part of who she is and nothing can take that way. You even created a whole dimension together from your union. But both her and the Surfer deserve to reunite if just for closure. The jealousy of yours has become a tantrum that is threatening the Universe you are the embodification of."

Eternity turns around and faces Mistress Love and says nothing.

Lost in Space.

The Silver Surfer soars through the emptiness of space looking for the portal that he was told would be there. Using the extra power Galactus gave him does not help either. He is too late the Abstract Entities must have removed it once he beat the 4 "Champions" they sent to stop him. He with on his own power cannot make it to the Overspace or the Land of Couldn't-Be Shouldn't-Be, it is shut off even to someone as mighty as he. So just like when he betrayed Galactus he is stranded once more, in a bigger prison. The Surfer is thinking about how to get to where he needs to go. "Earth!" He thinks. He turns around to head back to Earth hoping that Dr. Strange or the Avengers could help him. As he sets off he stops to see the imposing forms of the Celestials. The Silver Surfer powers himself up as soon as he sees them. "I can't believe they were able to convince the Celestials to stop me. They fight only for themselves." The lead Celestial, Exitar looms over Norrin Radd with his hand outstretched palm out gesturing to "Stop". Exitar then takes his outstretched hand and makes an outstretched fist. The Surfer asks, "Are you going to give me the Thumbs Down Exitar?" Exitar silently turns his wrist and the Surfer begins to get ready. He has never beaten a Celestial before let alone a whole army of them. Be he has come too far to let that stop him. Exitar's wrist then stops the Surfer sees Exitar not a with the Thumbs Down the Surfer was expecting. Exitar's Thumb is pointed to the side where he can see a portal opened for him by the Celestials. The Surfer breaths deeply nod and smiles as he heads off for the portal.

For the life of him, he could not make out why the Celestials did what they did. They never get involved in the actions of the denizens of the universe. But why would he, it was not for him. The Celestials did it to repay a debt for Dawn Greenwood, The Never Queen. She, during the Enternity War, against the First Firmament saved one of their kind. The Celestials never forgot what she did for them.

IN A COMPLETELY WHITE ROOM

"WHERE IS SHE!" The Surfer yells. Norrin continues his way in the White Void and sees The Stranger and The In-Betweener facing him. Norrin Radd clenches his fist and feels the power oozing out of his hands. "I may not be able to kill you but I can make it that you do not bother me for eons.", says the Surfer as he blasts both Absacts to atoms and quarks. "Face me Eternity! I have will have my honor restored." says the Surfer as he zips through the White Space he is in.

Mistress Love then instantly appears infront of Norrin. Out of breath, she yells, "SURFER STOP!"

The Silver Surfer stops and grimaces at Mistress Love and says, "I would have never thought you of all Abstracts would be against me?".

Mistress Love looks at the Surfer and replies, "You're right, Norrin Radd. I would never take a side against you over a matter of love, and to be honest, I have worked as your proxy for you here against my father."

The Silver Surfer believes her, but he still charges up his hands and prepares to unload. Love Continues, "To be honest Surfer until I saw what the Celestials did for you and that Galactus boosted your powers when he touched you, I thought I was the only Abstract Being that was on your side."

Norrin Radd looking unfazed asks, "So you are here to help me?"

"No," replies MIstress Love, " I am here to tell you that it's over. It took what would be in linear time centuries, but I convinced my Father to end his jealous hold on this affair. He no longer wishes to end you or the Universe for seeking the Never Queen."

Norrin looks at Love confused, "Then why did he put me through all of this Love?"

Love slightly smiles and says, "As much my father is the Supreme Abstract Being of this reality, he still retains some form of the humanity that helped create it in the first place. That same humanity that made emotions like Love, Death, Jealousy, Hate, Envy, Pride all of those, while my father created them he did not know how to deal with them. I had to make my father face his faults to see he was was not wrong but normal compared to the rest of the Universe over how he felt over the Never Queen. So Norrin Radd, the Silver Surfer, I ask you to power down so I may take you to see your beloved."

The Silver breathes a sigh and Love can see the energy from his hands begin to fade away.

"Well done Norrin prepare to see your love." Love says as she teleports the Surfer away.

Land of Couldn't-Be Shouldn't-Be

The Silver Surfer stands at the Multi-Reality Nexus that the Land of Couldn't-Be Shouldn't-Be is. He looks out outwards and sees the grey-skinned green draped figure of the woman that is the Never Queen. But unlike before she is not standing like a giant in front of the Norrin Radd. Rather she stands their looking human no more than 5feet 2 inches. Norrin is not moving his legs and neither is the Never Queen, yet both of them move towards each other. Norrin feels exhausted yet full of life and energy. He looks and sees the Never Queen's skin fade from a grey hue to pink. As he continues to look, her green robe begins to change to a red and black dress.

"Norrin!" exclaims to what is now is visibly Dawn Greenwood. Norrin looks down at himself and sees that he is no long Silver in color no longer the Siler Surfer but simply a man; Norrin Radd.

"Norrin", she says once more as both of them run towards each other. Their hands and arms fling off to the side as they both decide to embrace each other and kiss.

At that moment every star in the Universe shown brighter. Every morning on every planet in the Universe had a brighter Dawn. Every evening seemed less chaotic. All the stars in the Universe did something that never happened before, they all aligned.

After a kiss that would have lasted longer than the dinosaurs walked on the Earth, Norrin asks, "Why didn't you warn me, or at least tell me who you were?"

Dawn with a face full of tears, says "I couldn't. Eternity was right had I told you before we went to the Universe before the Big Bang we would have undone everything, we would have created a fatal paradox."

Norrin with tears of his own says, " You still should have told me. I have known you for Eons before and after Dawn Died. You could have eased my mind before I went through all of this."

Dawn Greenwood shakes her head and says, "No Norrin it was not that simple. A lot happened to me. I didn't know who I was after you released what I was during the Big Bang, Norrin. I had been a fog for eons since then. Only getting feelings and snippets of who and what I was." Dawn waves her hands over Norrin and shows him what happened. The moment you crossed the Singularity that separated the old universe with this one. You released the energy that was me into that Cosmic Maelstrom. It changed me. The same way it changed Galactus. My energy floated and mixed with the Primordial Power Cosmic of the Big Bang and as my energies coalesced I began to wake from my death. I was in a haze, I didn't know who I was. I didn't know what was happening to me. But just like Galactus I was changing. When the Big Bang was over I was my new self. I was different I still didn't know who I was or what I was supposed to be. I figured because I had traveled through Time Space and Realities before I realized that I now had power over it. I was lost and confused. My mind was no longer that Dawn Greenwood but it was still apart of me. I was something different I could see the timelines not one or two but all of them. I was like that, a lost and scared demigod, floating aimlessly in the vastness of the space of an infant universe. With no purpose or motivation. I could have easily faded away to Obscurity had it not been for Eternity. He rescued me. He brought me in and showed me who I was and what was my place in the Multiverse. In those millennia of his education, we became close and out of our union we created the Land of Couldn't-Be Shouldn't-Be; which became my home. It was then that I could see everything in every universe. It was that moment that I realize who and what I was before. That was the moment I was able to feel again for the first time. I then spurned Eternity over everything that happened. I wanted to be Dawn Greenwood again. I want to be with the man I truly loved. I WANTED TO BE WITH YOU NORRIN!"

Dawn's Eyes full of tears can see, even though Norin covers his eyes he is clearly weeping. She then continues, "I was going to give up my Godhood. I was going to be Dawn Greenwood again, and fly back to the arms of the only man I ever loved. Eternity begged me not to go. I thought for selfish reasons. He then told me to look at the futures in which I did that, in which I did become Dawn Greenwood again and I saw nothing just black emptiness. He told me that was what I saw because there was no longer a reality to see. Those times I saw you, I wanted to yell I wanted to scream... Norrin, it's me, Dawn Greenwood, I love you! But I knew I couldn't. Then Mephisto took everything and flipped it upside down. I thought about coming out to you but I was warned against it. Yes, Eternity is... was jealous of you. Then when you realized what was going on Eternity trapped me here in my own reality. Partially because he was jealous partially because he didn't know what would happen. But Norrin, know this we have right now and nothing and no one can take that way." Dawn then reaches over and hugs and kisses Norrin

Norrin sadden and weeping pulls back and asks, "Dawn you are the Never Queen with your power and mine we can run off together and be together for the rest of Time."

Dawn Greenwood painfully responds, "As much as I would love nothing more, this can not be. The Universe brought us together and now it is keeping us apart for a reason.

Norrin angrily says, "Then the Universe is my enemy."

Dawn stops Norrin and says, "No Norri it's not.

Norrin still angry says, "That is because you know what becomes of us in every reality. I still have a shred of what you call humanity and I need to see and feel what we were. I have been empty... hollow since you left billions of years ago."

Dawn Greenwood smirks or smiles as her eyes fill again with tears, she then says, "I know Norrin I know how you feel. I know what you are looking for. I know you are angry and want to curse the Universe with every essence of your being, I wish to teach you one thing. And that is to know that it's better to love than never loving at all Norrin. It took me, there is one thing I will always know about you. You are the noblest person I have ever met. You have always given of your self to the point that you never had found complete happiness. You have always been altruistic think of others instead of your self. And that is the reason I fell in love with you, please remember this."

Norrin knows she is right but still collapses into her arms crying like a hurt child. Dawn Greenwood with her eyes closed as to not see the man she loves in that much pain then says, "You want to know what we became had we not gone to that other universe?"

Norrin's head resting on Dawn's shoulder nod yes.

Dawn closed her eyes then touching Norrin's head says, "Then let me show you."

In Norrin's mind's eye, he begins to see clearly. He sees a Universe where they did not attempt to see Dawn's father before he died. They settle on Earth. Dawn becomes a housewife. Norrin joins the Avengers. He then helps Thor defeat the Ice Giants. Dawn becomes pregnant. Norrin is full of joy. Carnage returns looking for the Silver Surfer since he once wore the Symbiote. He then kidnaps Dawn. The Surfer then ends Carnage's terror once and for all. Not feeling safe the Surfer takes Dawn to the planet Vespers to make sure she and their child are safe. Norrin then sees their child, a daughter born on Vespers. They name her Epiphany.

Galactus shows up at Vespers and the Silver Surfer runs off to save his family. Only to be surprised that Galactus did not come to destroy but to celebrate. He tells the Surfer that this is the only time he has felt like a grandfather. Dawn relieved and happy names Galactus as Epiphany's "Godfather". Galactus humbled and touched at the honor then embueds Dawn Greenwood and Epiphany with the Power Cosmic as a gift to Dawn for having his "Grandchild". And to Epiphany for carrying on the tradition of the Power Cosmic like his father. He also tells the couple that Epiphany will be as strong and brave both of them. And would be a great Hero in the Universe.

Epiphany grew up fast and strong. She inherited her mother's powers of communicating with Toomie and stubborness. Which made it easier for her to steal Toomie away from her father as she surfed the solar winds as a teenager. Norrin and Dawn would stay up for days not knowing what adventures she would be on. Norrin would pace the house nervous for her daughter. Worried that Blastaar or Morg would look to her for revenge. Which they did and she stood up to any Cosmic threat and defeated them. When she would return home, Norrin, still the worried father would ground her. Only for her and Toomie to sneak off yet again. Norrin was so protective of her. Always see her male friends as possible suitors. He scared off so many heroes that dared tried to woo her. Dawn would tell Norrin that she had too much of their blood in her. She was as much of a free spirit as they were.

Eons pass and the Surfer retires from adventuring. His Daughter has picked up the family mantle. With her mother's spirit and father's power, the Universe's enemies fear her. Mephisto, Prodigy, Ripjack, Loki, Termanix all fall to her power, all the while the Surfer and Dawn, gleamed like proud parents. She goes on to found the Universal Avengers. She fought like a Radd, she loved like Dawn. She became a legend and stood up to anyone that would hurt others. They could not have been more proud of her. Up unto the day that Thanos returned. Epiphany fell by his hand in a fight that shook the skies. She bravely and nearly humbled the Mad Titan once and for all. But it was not to be. Forcing the Silver Surfer and Dawn Greenwood to avenge their daughter's death, dealing with Thanos once and for all. The last thing they both see is Dawn and Norrin sitting on Toomie looking at the Universe as it ends.

While Norrin Radd sees a possible future, he remembers a song he used to hear on the radio that touched him not knowing why he would remember it at this time. He remembers the name was "Thank You" by Led Zepplin and feels what the words mean to him right now.

And so today, my world, it smiles

Your hand in mine, we walk the miles

And thanks to you it will be done

For you to me are the only one

Alright, yeah

Happiness, no more be sad

Happiness - I'm glad

And if the sun refuse to shine

I would still be loving you

When mountains crumble to the sea

There will still be you and me

Norrin opens his eyes and breathes a sigh of relief. He calls his board over in preparation to leave. Dawn then yells, "TOOMIE!" The board flies directly to her. Dawn can see her reflection on the board and says, "Take care of him Toomie, promise?" The reflection of the board smiles and nods yes back at Dawn.

Norrin looks at Dawn now looking like the Never Queen again and says, "Thank you, Dawn, thank you for this gift."

The Never Queen Smiles and says, "Norrin please take my gift and be the best, the bravest man you can be. Know I will love you forever.

The Surfer nods and turns around, he walks to the portal that Mistress love sent him in.

On the other side Mistress Love waits for the Silver Surfer to return. As he passes through her portal. The Silver Surfer back in his Silver form returns. He collapses in Mistress Love's arm. She hugs him back and whispers, "I know I know. As much as this hurts you would never want this feeling to go away."

The Surfer then replies, "No never. Thank you, Mistress Love. Thank you for helping me learn this. "

The Surfer then zooms off into another portal that Mistress love makes taking him back the normal Time and Space. There the Surfer sails off into the stars. Renewed in his new insight into what it feels to love and to lose and how beautiful it can be.

Epilogue: The Full Moon Party Near Pattaya Thailand.

In the VIP section, Mephisto sits on a sofa with a bevy of beautiful women dancing around him. Sipping on Champagne, he thinks "I am sooooo bored. These women are boring, I kinda miss... Nah, don't say it... She's off on some XMen thing somewhere. Plus I am still a wanted man so going to look for her would not be a good idea. At least, I was able to both release myself from my incarceration and still be able to keep my promise to her."

Mephisto stands up ready to leave. As he turns around he sees her.

"Magma?! Believe it or not, I was just thinking of you" He says.

Magma chuckles and says, " I am sure you were."

Mephisto smiles and says, "No really, I was..." He reaches out and grabs her by the hand, then continues, "Come on I know this great place we can eat in Mikanos..."

Magma shrugs off his hand, stops him and says, "No, I am not hungry. I came here to tell you that I never ever want to see you again. Dr. Strange told me what you did. That because of me you nearly started a cosmic war. How the Silver Surfer became a hunted man, and how you tricked everybody so that you could be free from your jail cell. That the whole time I thought you were going to do something right for someone else, only to find out I was your get out of jail free card. You mezzed me that night in Miami. You played me like a drum. Well, thanks to Strange its all over, he broke your spell. And that feeling that you had about wanting to see me. Well Bitch thanks to Strange, Hell Hath no Fury, not even yours... Like The Curse of Magma!"

Magma then teleports away before Mephisto can even respond. Wondering if what she said was true did she and Strange hex him? Is he actually feeling something for her? He thinks to himself..."She did look great."

Post-Epilogue Ankara, Turkey

Mistress Love sits on a sidewalk cafe. Drinking Turkish Coffee and eating Pita with Hummus, a shot of Raki sit there as well on the side. She sits there remembering her time there long ago. She wanted to take her brother but he refused not understanding what all this meant to her. She breathes in the cool autumn Anakara air and feels as if she could go back and relive her former life there. But if there is one she has learned recently was that going back to recover one's past is foolish. She thanks the Silver Surfer silently as she toasts him while drinking a shot of Raki.

As she gets up from the table a Husky breed of dog rushes over to her. The dog jumps on two legs and places them on Mistress Love. Wagging its tail and happy to see her, Mistress Love hears in Turkish, "Rocky no! Get off that woman."

Mistress Love looks to see a small Turkish woman leash in hand run for her dog.

"I'm sorry he is actually very behaved." Says the woman.

Mistress Love responds in Turkish, "It's quite alright He is a beautiful looking dog."

The Woman leashes the dog and says, "Yes he is. I have had him for 3 years now and he never behaves this way. Oh, I am sorry, my friends call me Liva" She then extends her hand to Mistress Love.

Mistress Love shakes Liva's hand and says to her, "I am truly honored to finally meet you. My friends call me Love."


End file.
